resident evil meets command and conquer
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: resident evil is crossed with command and conquer. what can happen? lets find out.
1. prolouge

In the early 1950's Professor Albert Einstein created a device known as the Chronosphere in order to go back in time to remove Adolph Hitler so that he could avoid the war. once Einstein returns we hear him say during last few minutes that he and his assistant had before being integrated into the new times line, 'Time will tell. sooner or later time will tell' .But what he didn't know was that by removing Hitler he allowed his adviser Joseph Stalin to move into power. Stalin turned out to be worse then Hitler and led the soviets in a supreme world domination campaign. The European nations and their allies quickly banned together to crush the soviet war machine. This battle was known as red alert.

5 years later premier Romonv declared war on the allies once again. Using the power of his psychic Yuri, he disabled the spy capabilities in the area so the UN was blinded while soviet apc, transport planes and amphibious apcs landed. The allies banned together once again to defeat this menace. With the help of this new timelines Albert Einstein who created such thing as the prism tank and tower, which used light to attack a target and the mirage tanks, who were able to cameo themselves in the form of trees while attacking to avoid detection and then their 2 super weapons. The weather control device which channeled a sever storm to any place on the planet with focused ion energy. This same technology was later used to create GDI's or the Global Defense Initive's powerful ION CANNON. A device that fired highly concentrated energy at its target. And then the perfected chronosphere. A mass teleportation device no longer intended to time travel rather bend time so that unit may be teleported mass distances easily. Also units known as chrono legionnaires who used a neutron rifle and used chrono technology could teleport and erase objects from time.

After a long and grueling battle in what was called RED ALERT 2 the allies top unit known as Tanya Adams was sent to capture romonv. He was sent to prison but the biggest problem was Yuri was nowhere to be found.

Sadly only a short year later Yuri had emerged claming he was going to take over the world using his psychic and genetic technology in order to take over the world. By this time Einstein had created a time machine. Before Yuri's psychic dominator could be fully used its power was knocked out but others worldwide were used to take over much of the world. The allies and the soviets unknown to the allies used it to go back and alter history. To attack Yuri before the psychic dominators could be used.

using a combination of allied and soviet technology, the allies won the war and fully defeated Yuri.

5 years later, the allies got Intel that the soviets had started to develop biological weapons. the allies stormed the base and took all data they could relating to the bio weapons. also infected the computers with a virus to eliminate all data the reds had. or so they thought. the weapon was know as the t-virus and the g-virus. both mutigenic in nature. no samples were ever found how ever and the allies never tried to replicate the virus. the UN in order to avoid attacks like this ratified the usage of elite units to create the GDI. GDI started off as anti terrorist operators and handled to most difficult of missions and GDI' knowledge to the public eye was classified.

3 years later a clan type terrorist group emerged calling themselves NOD. Nod was led by Kane. who later turned out to be the ex advisor to Stalin. shortly after this an alien mineral known as tiberium struck the planet. this mineral was in reality a plant. it leached minerals from the soil and spread. the crystal like plant released a unique radiation that caused mutations. this war that broke out was classified as the tiberian war or the dawn of tiberium if u will. general Solomon led GDI to victory by destroying the temple of NOD using GDI's proto type space based ION CANNON. the remains of Kane were never found.

several years later war know as tiberian sun took place. the war was with the re-united NOD against GDI. GDI once again won using and advanced proto type tank known as the MAMMOTH MK,2. equipped with heavy armor, duel rail guns and 2 back mounted SAM sites in was virtually unstoppable with the ability to even repair itself. once again Kane was defeated.

1 year later general Anton Slavic, second in command under the rule of Kane, tried to re-unite NOD once again. but the computer AI created by Kane called CABAL turned against them and GDI who had though they had reprogrammed but failed. CABAL was out to create a tiberium ruled world and deemed humans inferior and declared that all were to be used to create Cyborgs. NOD drew fire for GDI in the final battle and GDI won after destroying CABAL's master core and a giant robot known as the core defender equipped with duel high intensity lasers. thanks once again to the ION CANNON, and MAMMOTH MK.2 and a blend of nod technology and GDI the battle was over. this war was classified as the TIBERIAN SUN FIRESTORM war. 

This story takes place shortly after the FIRE STORM war. this is the story of what happens when the universe of COMMAND AND CONQUER gets crossed over with RESIDENT EVIL. I hope you all enjoy

for any info on the units used or any questions please contact me. I will gladly help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Supreme general and commanding chief of all NOD forces Anton Slavic was resting in quarters after a full day of having to deal with a civilian riot. Seems that some of the civilians that supported GDI had convinced some NOD supporters to turn against them and a valuable supply line was crippled because of it. To top things off some mutants decided to show and make their presence known by attack a supply depot at the same time. With out CABAL around it was becoming more and more difficult to stop hot spot confrontation like those. To make things worse the commander held responsible for drawing CABAL's fire while GDI troops attacked him directly was on personal leave and could not be located. The few other commanders that Slavic had allowed to come to a high enough power to defend those areas were engaged in their own fire fights world wide.

Slavic was currently hunched over a data pad reading the daily reports. GDI was getting bolder. They had razed several small bases and a large research facility all in one day. That ION Cannon and their perfected drop pod technology and that blasted Mammoth MK.2

Was making them very troublesome. The more GDI perfected their technology and worked with the shiners the harder they became to counter. Currently their biggest advantage had been their cyborg commandos but ever since CABAL they had to be careful when it came to using the cyborgs. So far they limited them to guard duty in heavily Tiberium poisoned areas due to their natural resistance and their ability to repair them selves while in it. That was a unique feature about them. They actually had small Tiberium collectors on their hands and feet in which their systems would process the raw metals found in it and use it as both fuel and material to repair them selves. The processing is no where near the scale that the refinery is able to process materials at but it works on their scale for repairs effectively recovering them. The biggest fault is that they can't regrow lost limbs. If a leg or hand or torso goes missing they can only recover the remaining parts. How ever unless they are fully disabled they are still very much a threat.

Slavic let out a heavy sigh. Things just refused to go well for him as of late and it was slowly grinding his nerves to a fine line. His patience being reduced a laser-sharpened razor. Suddenly a chirping sound came from his computer console. Sighing again he hit the visual button and was greeted by the sight of the scientist in charge of excavating some old soviet ruins found in Moscow. Slavic thought it might be useful to see if any of the old technology may be able to be integrated somehow into current nod designs. Perhaps with a little luck they might find a way to if nothing else harass GDI with. "What is it? You had better have good news Tassi otherwise I will be very unhappy indeed. Undoubtedly you already know about today's events so please if you value your life keep this brief" snapped Slavic.

Tassi was a short woman standing only about 5'4 with long brown hair that wrapped around her shoulders like a halo and tapered of to a lighter blonde color. She had large bright brown eyes to match. Originally from GDI she defected shortly after an incident where an ion cannon had fired on her town of Brighton over in Colorado. What had happened was that GDI was trying to take out NOD forces in the area and the cannon had actually caused a surface disturbance and collapsed areas of the city where it hit. After that all faith in what she was doing for GDI was gone. Along with her hometown.

"Sir I'm sorry to call like this and I know it's late but I think we may have found something of use here." She stated with out hesitation

"What is it? Another salvageable tank? Plans for another airship? More useless information!" He barked. "No sir. We found the results of a secret black ops project. I think your going to want to come down here sir. This may be our key to stopping GDI. It's a virus sir. But unlike any other virus ive ever seen before. And remarkably this base was found abandoned in the mountains in full working condition. But this virus sir is unbelievable. With this virus we could turn there own into their executioners."

Slavic weighed his options carefully. Finally he spoke." Tassi I'm sending a full force of 36 stealth tanks, 16 tick tanks, several banshees, an MCV and a team of 12 cyborg reapers and a cyborg commando. Along with some mobile stealth generators. If this virus is as astounding as it sounds I want that base secured. If it's not. Then you're soon to be a cyborg slave. But don't worry your humanity will be intact that your can be sure of. Instead of a full conversion I will have neural stimulators installed all over your body and you will be sent to the elite cadre as their personal servant in every way they may want you. Is that understood? I'm not joking so before I send these forces you had better answer me this. Are you willing to take the chance?"

Tassi stared at him in the eyes over the computer terminal and in a cold voice spoke back to him "yes. Yes sir I am"

"Then Tassi prepare you and your men. Reinforcements are on the way"

With that Slavic closed the link and made the necessary orders.


End file.
